nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LeMansRacer
This is the talk page of LeMansRacer. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] *Please start any new topics with a Subject Title . *Please leave all edits with a ~~~~ at the end of your message before saving. ---- Template Error I was making an edit to the Racer templates on the this page and it somehow messed up all the templates on the page. Attempting to revert to your previous edit didn't fix the issue either. I don't really work with templates a whole lot, and was hoping you would be able to fix the template. All I was attempting to do was change the Rank 21 icon to a blank as those cars do not have a Rank Requirement for Racers. (Peelster1 (talk) 01:01, April 25, 2014 (UTC)) Never mind, I was finally able to get the revision to correctly work. (Peelster1 (talk) 01:27, April 25, 2014 (UTC)) I still can't get the edit to work. Any edit to the page, (even ones that make absolutely no changes) destroys the templates. (Peelster1 (talk) 01:52, April 25, 2014 (UTC)) :Some templates get messy when making an edit. Please make sure to fix the template and then edit the page, all in source mode. Also don't forget to provide references for the edits you make. hyungwoo0312 (talk) 04:33, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Olympic City I got e-mails that you removed the pictures on the Olympic City page, saying they are not related to Need for Speed, but these pictures are Concept Arts from Need for Speed Underground, included in the Fansite Kit.The map I added was taken from the game files and has a better quality unlike the one which is on the page now. MCOBred (talk) 16:52, April 27, 2014 (UTC) :Maybe you should have given some references for those images, maybe you should have correctly named them, maybe you should have put in the article what the pictures are. That's why you've been blocked twice before. You never follow any guidelines, never make constructive edits and put your opinion everywhere. You just plaster shit everywhere and never explain it. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 18:02, April 27, 2014 (UTC) :::Really? I think the screenshots were obviously from NFS Underground, most of these are impossible to not see when you search for Underground or visit the artwork/screenshot section of nfs fan sites, like, why should I add random images? If I'm right, there was a short info about the pictures, financial district, condos,...where did I put my opinion in articles? It may happen without notice but randomly, but usually my edits are based on facts, and I only edit something where I know about it.Sure, you have rules, but you act really strict and this isn't the military, you just delete things and often return the articles to a worse state, just because it doesn't look right from visual point, instead of mailing me or asking for source on talk page. :::I'll try to follow the rules, but if it not always works, well, I have a different expectation while writing, if there's something to edit say so, not remove it. :::There's that 'Player' section where this site claims the character appears in Underground until Pro Street, but there are no facts for it, the UG-Series has the same character, that's clear, MW/C have the same character, but UG-Series and MW/C don't have the same character, neither is Pro Street's character related to any of those games - and you think claiming 'it is' is accurate? :::Long text, no war, just my feedback.I'll try better next time, but don't act so strict...Peace MCOBred (talk) 17:28, April 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::'Player' is a persona. If you're not going to follow a set of rules, that have been dictated from the regular rules applied across wikipedia, then you won't be missed. I'm not fact checking your work, you've got to show that your edits are valid and it's not hard to do. Let me know when you've decided to be a worth while editor and not a set back. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 18:53, April 30, 2014 (UTC) I need help some references Hello, Sir. I need help for some references, since you post 'my talk' last time. I got some trouble before I finish editing in every articles, please? Thank you. Infiniti35 (talk) 13:22, May 9, 2014 (UTC) :Just post a website address that can be used to reference your edit in the Edit Summary box before you click Publish. This box is above both the Preview and Publish buttons. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 13:30, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Oops! I edited one of your sandboxes by an accident, because I thought it was a car list page. '---[' TheDanishSGTFanNerd | DanishSGTFan123 ]---''' 13:38, May 20, 2014 (UTC) The Coupe page There is a coupe in HP2 and U2.Alexanderthenicest (talk) 11:50, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Leaving Wikia for a while I think I'm not doing any good contributions to the Wikia (I did some contributions but they got me blocked) so before I now how I do better contributions to this Wikia I will leave for a while but not completely, I will just not do any edits but I will stay logged on and I will visit the site often. The reason I'm leaving is I feel like I haven't done enough to contribute perfectly to this Wiki and I don't think I should be an administrator yet so I hope you will be pleased to hear me leaving and not bother your or others edits on this Wiki PlatinumDiamondX (talk) 13:40, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Two thousands This Wiki is about to reach a total of 2,000 articles! '''---[ TheDanishSGTFanNerd | DanishSGTFan123 ]---''' 15:45, June 4, 2014 (UTC) :I think it reached it at one point, but the number has shrunken since then due to the deletion of some pages with little to no content. '''hyungwoo0312 (talk) 02:17, June 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks. But this Wiki has now two thousands! '---[' TheDanishSGTFanNerd | DanishSGTFan123 ]---''' 06:37, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah, the Lamborghini Reventón Roadster article created yesterday seems to be the 2,000th one. By the way, 'two thousand' is the correct way to say it as 'thousands' is normally used as in 'thousands of cars'. '''hyungwoo0312 (talk) 07:03, June 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::Wow! '---[' TheDanishSGTFanNerd | DanishSGTFan123 ]---''' 09:18, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Please delete my account on Nfs World Hi, I'm Dansky who you have blocked in Nfs World for a valid reason (I was still at a learning progress back then) and now i requesting you to delete my account in Nfs World if that is possible. Since I'm unable to do anything with it, i'm currently worry about it. '''Please help. Danskyl7ultimate Nemesis 08:11, July 30, 2014 (UTC)Danskyl7 :As far as I know, Wikia accounts are universally compatible with all Wikis built on the Wikia platform. So deleting an account on one Wiki while not having it deleted on the other isn't possible. If you really want to discard your Wikia account, however, you can check the Contact Wikia page. P.S: Admins of Wikis don't have the right to delete a user's account. hyungwoo0312 (talk) 09:28, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Police Dodge Viper in Undercover Hey there. A couple of months ago you asked for reference about the Undercover Federal variant of the Dodge Viper SRT-10 (2003) seen in the 6th Console Generation version of Need for Speed: Undercover. I just took a couple of pictures on PS2 that prove this: It's seen at the start of the Wanted:Wreck (Silver) challenge. --Ultimate94ninja (talk) 11:52, September 19, 2014 (UTC) hey! hey bro! is this a new wiki? well it;s cool and more informative. Anuj franks coudry (talk) 10:57, September 26, 2014 (UTC) : & NFSKutski 16:30, September 26, 2014 (UTC) About my "block" Hey, it's me CrazyJohn (then I was known with the name Someone that you see here) and, about my block, you wrote as a reason: "Reverting a '''staff' edit''" You aren't a staff! (I don't want you to block me) CrazyJohn (talk) 19:11, October 17, 2014 (UTC) New Image Galleries I've just seen the announcement of the launching of a new image gallery format. It turns out, however, that any article that has been edited since its launch automatically gets the new format regardless of the original gallery source code. In addition, the new format has trouble displaying images in their thumbnails as well as omitting any descriptions written under (Special Attributes). So for now, I have disabled the function at the page so that the format that we have been using is preserved. Update: Wait, did you enable the feature yourself? The Wiki Features log says so. If that's the case, I hope you weren't offended by my action. hyungwoo0312 (talk) 02:23, October 21, 2014 (UTC) :Don't worry about changing it back. I'm glad you found out about that problem, I had no idea about it. Sounds like a regular wikia update - new amazing content, that breaks all the current stuff. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 09:12, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Apology Hello, LeMansRacer. Back in September I believe I was blocked because I re-added an illegal category. I did not know about this until after I read your edit summary until it was too late. I'm sorry for re-adding that category. I'll try not to let it happen again. Sorry. Deathstroke's Apprentice 05:38, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Look, I know you may not trust me or anything but may you please respond? I don't want to make the same mistake twice. "Face the Wrath of Atlantis!" - Dragonballgtgoku 01:12, November 7, 2014 (UTC) The Crew Giveaway Promotion Hi LeMansRacer, We are currently running a giveaway over at The Crew Wiki and were hoping we could promote it on a fellow racing wiki. Of course, you can say no, but if you're interested, we could provide a pencil image or right rail ad to link to the blog post. Let me know your thoughts and/or concerns via talk page or skype (sendasaurus). Thank you, Knakveey (talk) :Sorry, but no thank you. :I've got no problem with the advert, it just annoys me that what myself and others have built up has to promote less than 100 pages of red links. Yet our problems are given a decent read. I wouldn't mind someone giving me a response for ticket #140457 that didn't skim-read it. :Whilst on the subject of people's work; a lot of editors pushed hard here to make this into one of wikia's best racing game wikis, and while many of them are no longer here to get their kudos nor have we covered each grain of sand, my supposed recognition has been up in the air for nearly a year now. I never even got the outlined email. :I'm sorry that this is little more intense of a response than you were expecting, but I'm not the kind of person to push these issues on the community site, because they're really just little things. :If these could be corrected or altered then I'd be happy to let you add anything for The Crew or any other racing game series. I know wikia has given us promotion each time an NFS title has come out, but we've kept the numbers up for the other 51 weeks of each year. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 00:22, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :: Hey Lemans! :: I noticed your comment about some issues you've had recently and wanted to respond myself. Hopefully this answers all your questions and helps us get you the help you need for your awesome NFS community. :: First, we so sorry you feel annoyed! We always strive towards making ourselves available to help you when you need it most and I want to be sure we address any of the questions you have. :: Regarding The Crew promotion, we wanted to reach out precisely because we know how robust your NFS community is. We're always trying to make sure we have strong and healthy communities across genres, including racing. Our hope is that by promoting The Crew, people who are interested in racing games could find another opportunity to collaborate on a wiki. Naturally we would want to promote an NFS events/programs/giveaways on The Crew as well. Of course whether you help another community promote a giveaway like that is entirely the decision of your community. If you'd rather not cross promote, that's totally fine, really! :: As for your ticket #140457, any technical requests or bug reports made through Special:Contact go directly to our Community Support and Engineering team. Unfortunately that's not something we have appear on our radar unless someone else pings us about it. However! I did look into the ticket for you and it sounds like it relates to the changes earlier this year to video gallery titles. This actually a known issue (one I want fixed too!), but since it's not fundamentally breaking the experience it's something that takes a little longer to get around to. :: In the mean time though, we have a couple of work-arounds. The titles are essentially appearing twice because the titles are manually added in the embed source. That means if you like, we can go through each of the videos and remove the optional title. Only one title would show, being the title of the video on the wiki. Now some of these titles are long and ugly. We can actually rename them (if they are youtube videos) by visiting their file page and clicking rename. In the end you'd get something a bit more like this (http://wildstaronline.wikia.com/wiki/WildStar_Online#Media). :: Of course that is a long manual process, which is unfortunate. But that's where we come in! If you've got a set of pages with videos on them you want this fixed on, we're happy to commit some time and hop in ourselves and fix it. :: Alternatively! We can also add a little bit of CSS to the wiki and the default title would be hidden (keeping the caption as the title under the video). Both are options. Just let us know and we'll get it done in the next couple weeks. :: Lastly, I saw that Pseudobread reached out to you a long time ago about the Stars program. Unfortunately that's about the same time we changed the process of moving people into the Stars/Fan Studio changed dramatically and it looks like you may have fallen through the cracks. I've since followed up with Brandon Rhea on the ComSup team who handles some of this process. He should reach out to you soon to fill you in with more information! If he doesn't get back to you by this time next week, please let me know. :: Phew, getting long, but to that end please don't hesitate to contact us directly. You can reach out on our talk pages, on the Community Request page here (http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Community_Development_Team/Requests), or even via email (I'm jorge@wikia-inc.com). Hopefully that answers all of your questions. If not, you know where to find me! ::Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 23:31, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Thanks, Jorge, and thank you for the personal response. I'm truly all for the advert and I'm not against cross-community stuff, it's just that it came up when I was in a less than desirable mood. It must have been a different kind of response then Knakveey was expecting. :::Please, feel free to do what was proposed by Knakveey with The Crew promotion here. I won't be able to add it myself as, with many of the other promotions that roll around this time of year, I'm a bit busy to work with a community staff member towards this. Also, thank you for looking into the video problems, it's nice to know it's a bug and not an intended feature. And also thanks for looking into the Wikia Star thing. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 23:53, November 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::No worries! I just wanted to be sure we sorted everything out for you. I'll let Nico know he's gtg with the mini-adverts (we'll be sure to take them down next week too since the giveaway will be over). As for the video thing, would you prefer the CSS or do you want us to help remove the custom titling? Jorge (profile)•(talk) 00:08, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::I think the CSS change would be best suited for our situation as we try to keep all the file names associated so it's easy to search. There's a small chunk already present that only seemed to work with a few infoboxes and not galleries, it would be fantastic if this could be expanded to articles like the Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012)#Trailers section. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 00:24, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Wikia Stars Hey LeMansRacer. My name is Brandon Rhea and I'm the Senior Community Manager at Wikia. Jorge told me about your conversation regarding Wikia Stars, so I've sent you an invite email. Please check it out and fill out the requested information at your convenience. Thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 05:56, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Move talk page Can you move the talk page from my old username to my new username discussion page? The Wikia Staff forgot to do that when they renamed my username. '---[' EMF890 | TGF11 ]---''' 12:30, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :Sorted ;-) [[User:LeMansRacer|'''LeMansRacer]] 13:08, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Banned for editing my own page Hi! I am new to Wikia and this Wiki. trimmed butt hurt. 15:28, November 25, 2014 (UTC) :Read the manual of style. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 15:58, November 25, 2014 (UTC) trimmed butt hurt really? No, I'm hurt. I make it a rule to not get banned unnecessarily. And reading the Manual is an advice that would have come in handy BEFORE I got banned. I did read it (Googled and read the whole thing). So I was banned cuz I did not add a '712' at the end of the picture I uploaded? And my ban has been extended for raising a valid doubt I had? Gee, thanks man! O.O 16:16, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Su (712) -.- Superxzibit2012 (talk) 20:51, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Someone That Doesn't Reference Their Article Edits Correctly Which references you need, play the game http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=chQpccttfEE :Yeah, you need to do things properly. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 20:56, January 8, 2015 (UTC) ::I did the references for car list. No problem. Superxzibit2012 (talk) 20:59, January 8, 2015 (UTC) :::You'll need to actual make a reference next time. Adding Fixed car names isn't enough, and you're linking to the wrong cars. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 21:01, January 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::Sorry. Please fix links to the actual cars because i don't found them. Also, there is no year or model info except like "Subazu - BRZ" or "Toyota - 86" Superxzibit2012 (talk) 21:06, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Inventer89 Block Hi, my account is blocked (blocked IP?). What's wrong? I'm admin in NFSZone.pl http://nfszone.pl/user-Inventer89.html and I have NFS No Limits on my iPad. My informations aren't false. ID block: 1927 :References are required. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 10:25, February 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Have you visited the site before and made any edits without logging in? If you didn't, we would not have been able to block your IP since keeping track would be impossible in the first place. Your account definitely hasn't been blocked, so I'm guessing there might be a chance that the issue is not related to the NFS Wiki at all. hyungwoo0312 (talk) 10:37, February 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yes, i edited Need_for_Speed:_No_Limits without logging in. I forgot log in :( Classic - 4 cards for $4,000 is real info (no 3 cards for $4000) - I have screen. ::::Inventer89 (talk) 11:08, February 3, 2015 (UTC)Inventer89 :::::You should have provided references - wiki 101. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 11:40, February 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::::So, do I must use other IP (blocked IP is from my home)? Don't you can turn off this blocked? :::::::Inventer89 (talk) 11:53, February 3, 2015 (UTC)Inventer89 Permission for some updating Hey, I'll be updating two pages: the Audi R8 LMS ultra and the BMW Z4 GT3. Forward this to other members, thank you. Blocked starfox u He did not do anything wrong can you unblocked him. Yeah but he did not spam anything an you please unblocked him.-- 14:07, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Hi! Hi, LeMansRacer. I love Need for Speed Wiki and it's series. And I created a fanon wiki of Need for Speed. Please visit that wiki too if you want to create any fanon Need for Speed games. Hope this message helps you, with respect. Deepakrajj1 (talk) 17:52, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Reference Hi there. I see a week ago you asked for reference that the Supra is red and not black. Here it is: http://www.abandonia.com/files/games/26978/Need%20for%20Speed,%20The_6.png Sorry for small size of the image. :( Benas-545 (talk) 16:25, March 20, 2015 (UTC) :Referencing done right. ;) [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 16:45, March 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Sorry for insult and thanks for the edit. I was not looking close to your name (yellow, =staff) Benas-545 (talk) 13:50, March 21, 2015 (UTC) 'Lotus GT1 page revert' Hi, i see that you reverted my edit. Why? That was currently not the real top speed (310 km/h), it was the one in-game. :( Benas-545 (talk) 20:10, March 27, 2015 (UTC) NFS 2015 New NFS officially will be announced on 21 May and there is original picture from Facebook. Second one is reveals full picture from dark effect Please can you edit NFS 2015 page, they also have new NFS logo on Facebook and Twitter Caprice page split up Yo I just created the page for the 4th generation caprice called Chevrolet Caprice (4th Generation) to help start the split up I will do the 3rd generation page next as well then wrap up this Caprice split up which has been been on hold for years. Red Polar Bear Ranger (talk) 22:39, May 24, 2015 (UTC) :Awesome! [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 22:52, May 24, 2015 (UTC) ::It's finished I also created the Chevrolet Caprice (3rd Generation) & the main Chevrolet Caprice page is now a Vehicle Disambiguation page linking both generations I will add the template for the ranges as well too. Red Polar Bear Ranger (talk) 23:28, May 24, 2015 (UTC) :::Can you please help me I'm can't get the Caprice model range template to show up in both articles. Red Polar Bear Ranger (talk) 23:34, May 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::Sorted. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 23:46, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Thanks I owe you one big time I just want to make up for my mistakes from the past & when we would fight each other. Red Polar Bear Ranger (talk) 23:50, May 24, 2015 (UTC) :Don't worry about it ;) [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 23:52, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Regarding gallardo image Why can't there be any screenshots of those in the car's article if it adhere's the guidelines?Muzzarino 20:19, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :Personal designs are only allowed on a user's own page. Only vehicles that are not stock, lore, character or sponsor related belong on an article. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 20:25, May 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks, I found it in the guidelines.--Muzzarino 20:33, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Vidx91 Hi, i've just stopped by to say hi that's all Vidx91 (talk) 16:54, June 29, 2015 (UTC) :Welcome to the Need for Speed Wiki! Be sure to familiarise yourself with our editing guidelines. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 17:11, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Template for vehicles in NFS III on the 4th generation Caprice page I need your help can you remove the vehicles in NFS III template from the Chevrolet Caprice (4th Generation) page since the car does not appear in that title. I also accidently had deleted the contents of the vehicles in NFS III template by mistake but was able to undo the mistake that I made. Red Polar Bear Ranger (talk) 00:47, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Never mind I got it just been a while since I was on here. Red Polar Bear Ranger (talk) 00:51, July 4, 2015 (UTC)